Luke
How Luke joined the Tourney Born in 19 BBY as the son of the fallen Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and the Queen and Senator of Naboo, Padmé Amidala, Luke was raised on Tatooine and hidden from Emperor Palpatine and his father, who had become Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith. In 0 BBY, Skywalker's life changed forever. A chance purchase of two droids, R2-D2 and C-3PO, led to him to receive training in the ways of the Force from Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and to meet Han Solo, and Princess Leia Organa, who was, unbeknownst to him, his twin sister. Skywalker then destroyed the first Death Star and joined the Rebel Alliance. Character Select Screen Animation Luke swings his lightsaber while the camera zooms in on him. He then places the still glowing sword near him saying "Okay, let's go.". Special Attacks Saber Pierce (Neutral) Luke takes his lightsaber and throws like a javelin with the Force at the opponent. It will go a use feet before returning to Luke. Force Speed Slash (Side) Luke dashes with the Force Speed and then does two lightsaber slashes that can knock his opponent away if they connect. Force Jump (Up) Luke crouches then jumps high into the air with the aid of the Force. Force Freeze (Down) Luke pushes his hands out and sends out a cold telekinesis energy that can freeze opponents for 4 seconds. Backup Fire (Hyper Smash) Luke radios, "Guys, get me some back up, under heavy fire." A rebel pilot acknowledges "Okay, fighters coming in hot!" then sets of lasers bombard the field and we see two X-wings have hit the field. Luke then says "Never gets old when you need backup." Saber Force Dance (Final Smash) Luke positions his lightsaber and says "The Light Side is unbeattable!" then dashes forward. If he connects, he rapidly slashes at the opponent in an auto combo then finishes with a force push that sends opponents flying. The Jedi then says "You need some practice." Victory Animations #Luke swings his lightsaber down then two times near his sides saying "If Ben Kenobi can see it.". #*Luke swings his lightsaber down then two times near his sides saying "You should take up lightsabers more, before you fight me.". (ZZ Gundam victories only) #Luke sheathes his lightsaber then brushes some of his hair saying "Easier than shooting Womp rats back home.". #*Luke sheathes his lightsaber then brushes some of his hair saying "Now I am the master. Thanks, Yoda.". (Yoda victories only) #Luke swings his lightsaber then positions it near his side, saying "I am a Jedi, like my father before me.". #*Luke swings his lightsaber then positions it near his side, saying "I'll never turn to your side!". (Emperor Palpatine victories only) #*Luke swings his lightsaber then positions it near his side, saying "You're right, father. I already did save you in death.". (Darth Vader victories only) On-Screen Appearance Luke jumps out of his speeder and takes out his lightsaber with "Alright, come on. And the red one, come on.". Special Quotes *Judau. You better rethink your battle plan if using that. (When fighting ZZ Gundam) *Father. I'm not going anywhere, I got to save you. (When fighting Darth Vader) *Then this will be my final Jedi test. (When fighting Yoda) *I probably won't go easy on people with imaginable powers. (When fighting Sailor Moon or SuperMan) *You must be a cyborg sent by the Empire and looking for trouble. (When fighting Alisa) Trivia *His father appears as two incarnations: *#Darth Vader, who is available from the beginning. *#Anakin Skywalker, who must be unlocked. *His old performer, meaning Mark Hamill, is doing other roles in Tourney; Malefor is one example. *Luke shares his Japanese voice actor with Paptimus Scirocco. This goes for ALL of Paptimus's mobile suits as well. *Luke's old Select quote (You'll find I'm full of surprises.) as well as his old Intro quote (The Force be with us.) can be found in the Sound Test as sound 10 and sound 20, respectively. *ZZ Gundam is Luke Skywalker's default rival. Ujiyasu Hojo is Luke Skywalker's second rival. The Joker is Luke Skywalker's midgame opponent. Category:Star Wars characters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney